Get Up
by The May Waters
Summary: NextGen. The years at Hogwarts; what kind of trouble will they get into? What friends will they make? How will they cope with being the children of war heroes? Children, nieces and nephews, or godchildren of THE Harry Potter? What about an adventure in the Forbidden Forest? What romance could be around the corner?


Title: Get Up

Summary: NextGen. The years at Hogwarts; what kind of trouble will they get into? What friends will they make? How will they cope with being the children of war heroes? Children, nieces and nephews, or godchildren of THE Harry Potter? What about an adventure in the Forbidden Forest? What romance could be around the corner?

Written by: May Reach

Rated: T

Characters: NextGen., Harry Potter Gen.

* * *

**Note: Each chapter will be dedicated to a song in my library. My music library. I love music. :) The title is ****_Get Up_**** by Big Time Rush. I'll try and center what happens on the song, but it might not actually be centered around it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Get Up**

* * *

**_You're gonna love this, just wait_**

**_Take my hand don't hesitate_**

**_C'mon and follow my lead_**

**_I got a bag full of tricks, come roll with me_**

**_~Get Up by Big Time Rush_**

* * *

Teddy Lupin was just starting his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His godfather Harry Potter and his grandmother Andromeda Tonks had been at the station with him. People had stared openly as Harry wished him goodbye and reminded him to stay safe. Teddy had rolled his eyes slightly when Harry wasn't looking, but put the note away for later. It was doubtful in Teddy's mind he would ever need to stay safe. What could happen at Hogwarts?

He had traveled for several hours in a compartment with another boy and his two older sisters, having not been able to find another place to sit. The sisters were quite annoying, and Teddy passed the disgruntled boy a pained smile.

When they arrived at Hogwarts they were ushered across the lake by a man named Rubeus Hagrid. He had asked Teddy if his mother was Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. Teddy had nodded uncertainly; the giant had smiled and told him his mother always had bubblegum pink hair. His hair had started turning red in embarrassment as the other first years stared at him. Ever since he had chosen the bright turquoise colored hair, Harry had told him how much like his mother it was. It only made Teddy prouder and he often tried to change his appearance to something which might blend in better with who his parents were.

Though his father's hair had lain in swooping plaits of light brown, his mothers had been short and spiky. He chose his mother's hair style as it suited him better in look. His father had soft brown eyes, which Teddy adopted seeing as he didn't know his mother's actual eye color. He stretched his height to be about five foot, which was much taller than any other first year. He had a short nose which turned up at the end slightly; it reminded him of his grandmother, and thin masculine lips. They were similar to the ones he saw on his father in a picture of Remus' Hogwarts days.

When they arrived up at the school, a short wizard just barely three feet tall greeted them with a happy, squeaky voice. The first years were led to the Great Hall where the rest of the students were waiting. Teddy stood out like a thumb deprived of oxygen. He was tempted to shrink his height, but if he did he'd stick out even more because everyone would know what he could do. Finally his name was called out by Professor Flitwick.

"Lupin, Teddy!"

The hall hushed. The name Lupin was well connected with Tonks and Potter. They all knew who he was; the orphan son of two participants in the Battle of Hogwarts. Teddy swallowed and approached the stool. It creaked as he placed his weight on it, and the talking material which made a hat landed on his head.

"Ah yes, I see you come from two houses with qualities from each and even perhaps a third." Teddy started slightly when the hat talked inside his head, but calmed down after a moment. "Very bright, very loyal, full of courage."

After a moment of consideration the hat yelled out: "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat was removed from his head and he moved off towards the cheering scarlet and gold table. In his moment of happiness his hair turned half and half of the house colors. Blushing he forced it back to its original turquoise. The students laughed guessing it was a joke from one of the older students.

* * *

The months passed and eventually Harry Potter came to the school to teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons for the different years. His appearance at the teacher's table one morning came as a shock to the students. He was laughing with Neville Longbottom the Herbology Professor, and his attention kept being caught by the various teachers who sat there. He had a pleasant conversation with Headmistress McGonagall, a long talk with Professor Flitwick, a good laugh and a cup of tea with Professor Hagrid, a divine chat with Professor Trelawney, and even a small discussion with Professor Macmillan the potions master.

When Teddy entered the Great Hall with his new friend Finn Travis he froze in the middle of their conversation. Harry looked up from his bacon to see Teddy in his fixated stare. With a wide smile he ushered Teddy forward with a wave. The whole school stopped what they were doing to watch as Harry moved away from the table and towards the turquoise haired boy. Deciding to not leave his godfather hanging, Teddy walked quickly towards Harry with a large smile on his face.

"How are you doing Teddy?" Harry asked pulling him into a hug.

"School is great." Teddy told him. "I've made a friend, his name is Finn Travis."

"Good to know school is going well. You're not getting into any trouble are you?" Harry had a fond smile on his face.

"Trying not to," Teddy replied a wide grin spreading.

"Good boy." Harry pulled him into another hug. "When have you got Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Just after breakfast today."

"Good, I will see you then." Harry pushed him gently over to the Gryffindor table where Finn was beaming at him. Teddy didn't feel the school's eyes on him as he moved towards the Gryffindor table.

"How do you know him?" Finn asked.

"Harry?"

"First name basis then? Must know him pretty well," Finn looked shocked.

"Harry's my godfather. Him and my gran have raised me my whole life. It's sort of hard not to know him."

"Blimey! He's your godfather?"

"I just said that. Yeah, his oldest son is always wanting me to move in with them."

"You know his kids too?"

"Are you not listening to anything I'm saying?" Teddy began to laugh. "I'm his godson, I was raised by him."

"Still, to know his family,"

"His family is my family Finn. The oldest cousin on his side is coming to Hogwarts in a couple years."

"When's his son coming?"

"His first won't come until," Teddy paused to think. "Our seventh year."

"He waited a long time to have kids then, couldn't choose a girl to settle with?"

"He's been with his wife since sixth year," Teddy snapped.

"And they still waited?"

"They had just come out of a bloomin' war! They were still fighting it for some time after, the leader was just dead. You don't expect him to try and start a baby boom on his own right after."

"Well," Finn drifted off, not completely sure what to say.

"Harry was only twenty-four when he got married, almost twenty-five when he had James."

"Twenty-four?"

"It's not that old, he's what, thirty now?"

"I'm twenty-nine thank you very much." A voice suddenly said from behind Teddy.

"Okay, twenty-nine then." Teddy amended to his friend, knowing the voice and recognizing it as Harry.

"You didn't even turn around to know it was him!" Finn gasped in surprise.

"Oh my Merlin Finn! He's my godfather, the man who raised me. If I don't recognize his voice by now I'm a dunderhead." Teddy stood up from the table, grabbed his school bag and headed for the exit. Harry was walking next to him.

"Your friend seems to be in shock." Harry was obviously hiding back a laugh, and Teddy scowled.

"He's a bit of an idiot apparently."

"Ron was always and idiot while we were in school, I'm sure Finn will still be an idiot in eighteen years."

Teddy snorted knowing exactly how much of an idiot Ronald Weasley could be.

"Yet you made him Deputy Auror."

"Yeah, still not sure what I was thinking when I did that either." Harry nudged Teddy slightly.

"Are you walking me to class?" Teddy asked giving Harry a strange look.

"I suppose I am, considering we're both heading in the same direction."

"You know, I think having you as a Godfather might create problems."

"Why is that?"

"You're too famous for your own good."

"I am going to agree with that one-hundred percent. I am too famous. I wish the Daily Prophet and whoever else out there wants my story would lay off. It's a real pain in the butt."

"Who knew Harry Potter would be complaining about being famous." A snide voice said from the side. Harry paused and turned to the portrait next to them. Severus Snape was standing in it with a familiar sneer on his face.

"Hello Professor, out for a walk among the other portraits? Didn't fancy McGonagall's office any longer?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I heard your cheeky butt was in the school, thought I'd come see what trouble you were causing this time." Severus replied looking bored.

"Just another lecture in DADA," Harry sighed. "Sometimes I think I should assign Ron to this, he wouldn't get half the attention."

"How kind of you Potter." Severus commented. "What boy are you with?"

"This is Teddy Lupin. I'm sure you remember Remus, this is his son. My godson," Harry explained.

"When are your brats coming to school then?"

"Not for another six years," Harry chuckled lightly. "James is extremely miffed about it."

"James?" Severus looked suspicious.

"My eldest son, I have three kids. James, Albus, and Lily,"

"I'm not looking forward to it."

"I wouldn't expect any less." Harry replied. The corridors were beginning to fill with more students. "It seems I had better get to the classroom with Teddy here, I'll drop by the Headmistress' office later."

"I'll make sure I'm not there then." Severus said coolly.

"Six O'Clock it is then." Harry smirked at the man before turning. "See you Headmaster."

* * *

Teddy was sitting in the class after Defense Against the Dark Arts. He remembered the class with a fond smile; it had been one of the best yet.

"I'm only here to introduce myself to you all; I won't be giving you any lectures on actual defense until your second year. Also, you may have noticed a certain Teddy Lupin knows me quite well. Teddy is my godson; he was made so by his father a mere hour after birth. Both of his parents died during the war in 1998, in this very school, I've helped raise him since then. He's like another son. I'm warning you all now; if you even ask him a single question about me or life with me he has permission to hex you. Or call me in and I'll hex you. It's our own personal business, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you."

Sure he was eliciting a lot of stares now, but the questions were what he had been afraid of. The best part was they assumed he knew some good hexes. He'd been raised around magic, but Harry and Andromeda had never allowed to actually try any spells out, because they said he's learn them all in due time. Harry's little speech however, seemed to have implanted the belief he knew some amazing, if not complex, hexes. This year was definitely shaping up to be a good one.

* * *

Teddy returned home for Christmas and was greeted at the Train Station by his grandmother, Harry, and a very bubbly Victoire. She had come with them in hopes of talking to Teddy. She was excited to attend Hogwarts in two years and the minute Victoire saw him, he knew he was in trouble. Victoire threw herself into Teddy's arms, causing several younger students to look shocked, and the older ones to look confused. Anyone could tell they weren't siblings, but a romantic relationship at such a young age was downright revolting.

"What is Hogwarts like?" Victoire asked excitedly.

"It's amazing; you're surrounded by magic on every side. The teachers are good at what they do; they care for us as an individual. It's really easy to make friends and there's not a lot of judging between houses. Sure there's the good ol' rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, but your actions and deeds are categorized by your house."

"Wow!" Victoire breathed breathily, her pink and blue snow hat was slowing falling off the back of her head. Teddy reached out and pulled it firmly into place on her head again. She smiled up at him, then took his hand in her mitten covered one and pulled him over to the family.

"You ready to go to the burrow?" Harry asked as they exited the train station.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see everyone again."

"Be prepared to be attacked by James. He was just about to start throwing a tantrum before I left with Victoire and Andromeda to get you." Harry stated unlocking the car.

"Why didn't you just bring him with you?" Teddy asked as he climbed into the back with Victoire.

"Would you really want and ADHD five year old waiting for an hour in a train station with you?" Harry started the car and shifted gears using the clutch system.

"Uh… no," Teddy replied with a small grimace.

"So you see my reasoning then." Harry grinned back at him in the rear view mirror as he pulled out into London traffic.

"On the extreme side," Teddy mumbled.

"You'll show me around when I come in a couple of years, won't you?" Victoire's big, blue eyes stared up him, wide and innocent.

"Of course Vic, why wouldn't I?" Teddy gave her a huge smile.

"Yay!" Victoire hugged his arm.

After a half an hour they were turning out of Ottery St. Catchpole and onto the road which would lead them to the Burrow. Passing over the River Otter, they drove until the invisible turn off came. Along a dirt road and came to a stop just outside the old, battered, wooden fence. Harry turned the engine off and climbed out, James came rushing out of the burrow without his coat or a pair of shoes. The snow was knee deep on the small boy and Harry rushed to scoop him up.

"James!" Harry said exasperated.

"Hi daddy! I want to talk to Teddy." James grinned at his dad, the square glasses perched on his nose slipping down to the end. The little boy slammed them back up into place.

"You can talk to him inside, not outside without shoes and a coat." Harry told him heading inside. Teddy following, Victoire hanging of his arm causing him to tip slightly to the left; Andromeda smiled at the sight as she hung her coat on the coat rack.

"Oh good, you got him." Ginny was smiling up at Harry, Lily in her arms.

"Barely," Harry swooped down and pressed his lips to hers. Albus tugged on his pant leg. "Hi Al, Lily,"

Harry messed Albus' hair up and pressed a soft kiss to Lily's sleeping form.

"She's been sleeping for quite a while now. I keep expecting her to wake up." Ginny informed him.

"She's not sick is she?" Harry looked worried.

"I don't think so; she's just been having a hard time sleeping lately. Maybe she's catching up."

"Here, I'll take her." Harry reached out and took Lily out of Ginny's arms, his hand passing over her breast fondly. Teddy pretended not to notice, his hair turning Weasley red. He pulled Victoire into the next room, James at their heels.

"I want to go to Hogwarts next year." James told Teddy.

"You won't be eleven." Teddy explained.

"So, I still want to go." James pouted, folding his arms and sitting on the floor hard.

"Still not eleven!" Harry called from the kitchen as he offered to help Molly with dinner.

"He's not going to learn." Ginny muttered to Harry, which caused him to chuckle. Albus trotted into the room.

"I'm four!" He cried out with a big goofy grin. Teddy grinned back.

"Yes you are!" Teddy bent over and picked the boy up, pulling him into his lap.

"Hey!" James protested, obviously wanting to be the one in Teddy's lap.

There was a sudden commotion from outside as Dominique, Louis, Molly II, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, and Rose spilled into the living room. They were all red faced from what looked like a snowball fight. Rose was sniffling slightly, Hermione entered the room and she suddenly burst into tears. Hermione scooped her daughter up.

"What's wrong Rose?" She asked, Ron entering the room with a worried look on his face- Hugo wrapped tightly in his arms.

"I got hit with a snowball." Rose cried.

"Where did it hit you?" Hermione suddenly looked fierce.

"Right here," Rose pointed at her left elbow, Hermione lifted it the coat to find just the tip a little bruised.

"Darling, you're going to get hit in snowball fights. Sometimes it hurts. If you get hit in the face then it's something more to worry about, alright?" Hermione explained.

"Okay!" Rose looked cheerful again as she stumbled over to James and Albus. "Al!"

"Rose!" Albus scampered down from Teddy's lap to go and play with her.

"They're cute." Teddy commented with a smile, Victoire leaned into his shoulder.

"Yeah,"

* * *

Teddy returned to school long before he was ready to leave. He missed being at home, especially when his child hood friends were all too young to attend Hogwarts. Finn was waiting for him in the common room when he returned.

"Did you have a good time at home?" He asked as they walked up the staircase to the boys' dormitory.

"Yeah it was great, got to see Victoire again. James wouldn't leave me alone for most of the time."

"Two years then till I meet this elusive Victoire?" Finn checked.

"Yeah, she's excited to come. She was waiting at the station for me when I came home."

"Cute," Finn grinned at him; Teddy pulled a face in his direction.

* * *

Soon the end of the year exams were over and they were sitting down for the final breakfast of their first year before the Hogwarts train would arrive to take them home. Ravenclaw had won the house cup the night before and Teddy was feeling great about his first year of magical education. Everyone's things were waiting in the Entrance Hall when the carriages arrived to take them back to the Hogwarts Express. Teddy and Finn kept up a constant stream of conversation, which was joined by Annie Harriet, a girl in their year. Annie had a falling out with her friends and asked if she could sit with Teddy and Finn on the train. They'd welcomed her with open arms, and once they were on the platform, they said goodbye and left to find their families. Only Andromeda was waiting for him this time.

"Harry had to work late, he's sorry he couldn't be here." Andromeda told him as they moved towards the stations floo network.

"What about Victoire?" Teddy tried not to sound too disappointed.

"She came down with the flu a couple days ago and has been forbidden to move from her bed by Fleur. She threw a fit when she wasn't allowed to see you today. We can go visit them before going home if you'd like.

"Yes please!" Teddy smiled up at his grandma and then they were gone in a rush of green.

* * *

**Note: There is the first chapter; there isn't a lot to cover until Victoire shows up at school. That's when the real trouble starts to ensue. I hope you all like this story, there'll be a lot more to cover in a couple chapters, so it'll either take longer to tell about the year, or it'll just be a longer chapter. Please leave me a review! ~May**


End file.
